


The Run

by stuckyfucky



Series: Request Based One Shots [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crying, Desperation, Embarrassment, M/M, Omorashi, Running, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckyfucky/pseuds/stuckyfucky
Summary: One anon said: "idk how comfortable you are with public stuff but maybe one of them wetting in public" and another anon said: "one of them wetting and holding themselves except their wearing long sleeves so the sleeves get wet (bonus points if they're crying from how bad they need to go)"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Request Based One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097921
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Run

**Author's Note:**

> One anon said: "idk how comfortable you are with public stuff but maybe one of them wetting in public" and another anon said: "one of them wetting and holding themselves except their wearing long sleeves so the sleeves get wet (bonus points if they're crying from how bad they need to go)"

"On your left" is a Steve quote from TWS while he runs with Sam. Both Steve and Bucky running past and saying on your left/on your right is from a cute cartoon I saw on Pinterest, however I do not know who the artist is.

* * *

"No, no, no, leave me alone! Let me run in peace!" Sam yelled as he heard the two supersoldiers coming from behind. "Don't say it man! Do not say it!"

"On your left." Steve said at the same time Bucky said "On your right." As they breezed past him on either side.

"Seriously?!" Sam called after them, exasperated. He slowed down to catch his breath. He barely got the chance before Steve and Bucky ran past again.

"On your left."

"On your right."

"Yeah, I get it!" Sam yelled. He was near the park bench where Steve had left his bag so he decided to just end the run there and sit for a while before he went home. Bucky and Steve joined him minutes later.

"Here Buck." Steve said, pulling a water bottle out of his bag and handing it to Bucky.

Bucky shifted from foot to foot a bit. He really didn't want the water but he took it anyway because he also didn't want to argue. Steve was big on health and the importance of hydration and blah blah blah. Steve was only looking out for him, he knew, especially since he had insisted on wearing a baggy pullover hoodie to cover his metal arm. He had to admit, he _was_ pretty hot and sweaty with the hoodie on. And he couldn't deny he was thirsty. 

But while Bucky could admit he was hot, sweaty and thirsty he still had to hesitate before drinking the water. He _definitely_ should have gone to the bathroom before leaving the apartment that morning, as Steve had told him to, but he forgot. He didn't have to go too badly and it was easy to ignore. But then Steve had been basically throwing water bottles at him every time they passed his bag throughout their 2 hour run, worried about him getting heatstroke wearing his hoodie. And now he needed to piss, badly, but no way was he going to admit that in front of Sam. So, he just drank the water without a word, even if he had to subtly squeeze his thighs together as he did so.

Sam and Steve were talking about something, but Bucky wasn't paying attention. So when Sam looked to him and said, "How about you, Cyborg?" He got confused.

"What?" He asked.

"We were talking about going to get some coffee." Steve said.

"Yeah, okay." Bucky said, keeping his face blank. Internally he cringed. He _really_ had to pee. He didn't want coffee, he wanted to go home.

The 20 minute walk from the park to the café that Sam insisted they had to try was near torturous. The urge hadn't been so bad while Bucky had been distracted with running, but now that he was walking, and not sweating as much, and had drank that last water from Steve, he felt fit to burst. 

He was distracted enough with his urgent need that he almost didn't notice the crosswalk sign wasn't on, until Steve grabbed his arm to stop him from walking into the road. 

"We can't cross yet, Buck." Steve told him gently. 

"You seem kinda distant, man, are you alright?" Sam asked him.

"I'm fine." Bucky replied. "Just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" Asked Steve.

"Your ass and how it looks in those shorts." Bucky said with a grin.

Steve just scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. The crosswalk sign turned on then and the 3 of them crossed the street. Bucky was grateful for that because resisting the urge to squirm and hold himself and instead standing still while waiting for the crosswalk had been hard.

It was a lot worse than he initially thought. He still couldn't admit his need in front of Sam though. He hoped he left soon. 

By the time the trio entered the café, Bucky was barely holding on. His legs trembled under the strain as his bladder pressed at him relentlessly. He bit his lip as a strong wave of desperation washed over him and he felt just the tiniest trickle escape- and as hard as he tried to convince himself that was just sweat, he knew it wasn't. His eyes scanned the café until he spotted the bathroom, which had an out of order sign on the door. Just his luck.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked. He noticed Bucky was shaking a bit. "Do you need more water? You might be dehydrated after all."

"No, no, I'm alright." Bucky felt himself leaking again at the mention of more water. "It's just the crowd I guess."

Steve frowned at that. Bucky had been getting better with his anxiety around lots of people. Now he looked miserable and there were only maybe 10 other people in the café, and they were all in line in front of them.

"Why don't you two go sit down and I'll get our drinks. I'm sure you wouldn't know what to get anyway. I'll pick something good." Said Sam, overhearing the conversation. Bucky immediately rushed off to the table in the corner, sitting down a lot harder than he meant to. He had practically slammed his ass into the chair. But sitting did make him feel like it might be a little easier to hold it. Steve followed and pulled out the chair across from him. 

"It's okay, Buck. You should try deep breathing like Bruce is always saying. You look really stressed out." Steve said, and it was true.

Bucky was practically radiating distress, it was evident from his posture, the way his eyes darted around the café and his lower lip caught between his teeth. It hurt Steve to see it.

"I'm fine." Bucky said, looking around again to make sure nobody was seeing his hands pressed into his crotch under the little table. How the fuck was the need getting so bad so quickly? Just an hour ago he had barely felt it.

Steve sighed sadly. Bucky was clearly anxious and he hated to see him in distress. "Do you want to go home?" Steve asked.

"Yes." Bucky answered immediately, on his feet and tugging Steve up from his chair before the word was even fully out of his mouth. 

"Well wait, just wait a minute, Bucky, we have to tell Sam we're leaving!" Steve was worried at Bucky's behavior.

"No, now, we need to leave now!" Bucky whined. He felt tears on his cheeks and was embarrassed. He hadn't even realized he was crying. As soon as he had stood up he was leaking again and he needed to get out of the café right now. He knew he was going to piss in his shorts, that was inevitable at this point, but he didn't want to do it here, in front of all these strangers, and where some poor minimum wage kid would be forced to clean it up. Steve was moving too slow. Another leak forced its way from his excruciatingly full bladder and he decided he couldn't wait for Steve anymore so he just turned and ran out the door.

Bucky ran to the alley beside the building, where just maybe he could pull his shorts down in time to piss behind the dumpster, but he knew it was too late. That last leak hadn't stopped and was getting stronger, he could feel it running down his legs, even with his hands between his thighs to try and hold it back. He crouched behind the dumpster and still held himself tightly in a desperate attempt to keep it in even though he knew it was over.

He was full on sobbing by now, it hurt so bad, and he wouldn't soon forget the humiliation of wetting himself in public, even if it was in an alley that already smelled like piss anyway. He couldn't see the wetness on the moisture wicking fabric of his black athletic shorts, if anything it might look slightly more shiny. But wet stains were slowly yet visibly creeping up the sleeves of his hoodie from where his hands were still gripping his crotch tightly, and the puddle was spreading across the gravel underneath him.

He heard fast foot steps before Steve was crouching in front of him.

"Oh, Bucky, it's alright, you're alright. It's gonna be okay."

"Steve I'm sorry I had to go so bad and I didn't want you guys to know but then you wanted to get coffee and it hurt and I couldn't hold it!" Bucky rushed out all in one breath. He was nearly hyperventilating now.

"It's okay Bucky, I'm not angry, nobody's angry. Please calm down, you're gonna have a panic attack. Breathe with me, Buck." Steve soothed, taking deep breaths for Bucky to copy.

"Don't tell Sam!" Bucky sobbed. 

"Sam doesn't have to know, it's okay. Keep breathing for me, okay? You stay here and just try to breathe and I'm gonna go tell Sam you're sick, and we'll go home. Okay? Try to calm down. I'll be right back."

Steve didn't want to leave Bucky alone right now but he would go get rid of Sam if it would help him calm down. He knew Bucky wasn't fully trusting of Sam yet, he didn't know him well enough. 

Bucky took deep breaths and tried to calm down while Steve was gone. Now that the panic was wearing off he felt stupid. He just pissed his pants in public and cried like a baby about it. His shorts were cold. He went to wipe his face with his sleeve but remembered they were wet. He stood up and was disgusted when his socks squished inside his sneakers.

Steve came back and pulled him into a hug. 

"It's okay Bucky, I promise it's okay. I'm not mad and I still love you. Let's get you home."

As much as Bucky logically knew that Steve still loved him and wasn't angry, it still really helped to hear it. He still forgot sometimes that he wasn't with Hydra anymore and there were no handlers to punish him. Steve was his boyfriend, not his handler, and he tried to remember that. It helped that Steve was the best boyfriend. His handlers had never been kind to him like Steve. Bucky hugged Steve back.

He was worn out and tired now from the near panic attack and he was ready to go home and take a shower and probably a nap. He took Steve's offered hand and they made their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make this story also fit along with this anon request: "steve/bucky keeps making the other drink water until they lose control"  
> But I decided that combining THREE requests into one story is just too much. I'm already feeling kinda being lazy for combining 2.
> 
> It is now 10 in the morning which is not a bad time to be awake, except for the fact that I never went to sleep. I have once again ruined my sleep schedule by staying up on my phone all night. Why am I like this?
> 
> Just like the last story I feel this is not great. As I read through to try to catch mistakes and stuff I just can't stop feeling like it's bad compared to other people's writing. It feels like it's missing something. I think its even bad compared to some of my other writings. I can't figure it out. I think I'm just not at my best right now. Probably the lack of sleep lmao
> 
> I realize that I kind of patronize Bucky in this and make him seem weak/childish maybe? That wasn't my intention - he is recovering from significant trauma and will definitely have issues and setbacks. I'm sorry if that's unclear.
> 
> I have nothing against Sam Wilson, I know he was just kinda forgotten and sent away at the end there but I didn't really have this planned too well when I started typing it up so I didn't really know where it was going. I keep saying I'm not so good at this.
> 
> Is there actually that many issues with the story or am I just exhausted and rambling? The world may never know. 
> 
> More request fills are coming.  
> (Probably after I sleep for like 12 hours)


End file.
